Im In TEAM CRAFTED!
by isis0107
Summary: Nikki has always had a dream to be in team crafted. One day Adam emails her to see if she wants to Skype, she says yes. two months later she reaches 8 million subs, She does a Q&A with them, there is one surprising question. Over the course of three years she seems to become part of the group, or is she more like family
1. Chapter 1: A Sleepover Surprise

~Nikki's POV~

"hey guys gamer rose here, and today I'm with my friend nina, say hi nina" I said happily

"hi" nina said

"today we are play hunger deenz" I said

"lets do dis" nina said

"starting in 10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1 and begin" I said

~30 minutes later~

"thanks guys for watching, if you liked this video then HIT that like button this is gamer rose over and out" I said ending my video

"so Nick (my nick name) do you want to come over and stay the night" nina asked

"sure I will be over in about 30-45 minutes, sounds good" I asked

"Sounds good see you later" nina said strangely

"kk, bye" I said

~Adam's POV~

"Hey doods, come over here and check this out" I said watching this video very intently

"what, ok were coming right Mitch" Jerome said

"right" said Mitch

"Check out this you tuber named gamer rose she almost has 8,000,000 subs" I said amazed

"Wow, I see a future member of Team Crafted, or is it just me" Mitch said

"Nope I see it to Mitch" Jerome said

"I need to email her see if she wants to Skype sometime and play mine craft" Adam said

A/N: hey guys, I wanted to write a team crafted story so here is one, Gamer Rose is not a real you tuber, Thats what I would call my youtube channel if I had one, and my real name is not Nikki its just to keep my identity safe. over and out ~isis0107


	2. Chapter 2: Getting Ready

~Nina's POV~

ok so I just invited my friend over, and my house is a mess. Well cleaning time, so much fun, not. I guess I should order some pizza.

(ring, ring, ring) "There goes my cell phone, Hello, this is nina speaking" I said happily

"Hi Nina, I have some amazing news" Nikki said excitedly

"What is it" I asked

"Well I stopped to get pizza, I got an email from skydoesminecraft, he said he wants to Skype and play mine craft together sometime" Nikki said happily

"Wow, nikki, thats amazing, and you got pizza, but wow, ask him if he wants to do it tonight and see if I can be there" I asked

"kk, will do and yes I got pizza, cheese and pepperoni, kk bye" Nikki said

"wow, my friend will get to talk to skydoesminecraft" I said happily

~Adam's POV

"So adam are you going to email her" Mitch asked

"done, and done. Jerome, Mitch, is it just me or do we look alike for some reason" I asked

we all looked closely at her face camera and adam

"Yes, sort of why" asked Jerome

"No reason, oh I just got an email saying yes to mine craft and Skype, she wants to know if here friend can be there" I told everyone

"Say, only if we can be there" Jerome said

"I have to agree with Jerome" Mitch said

"Ok, done and done" I said

~Nikki's POV~

~~At Nina's house~~

"So has sky responded" Nina asked

"nope, not yet" I said

"Ok, well why don't we eat, and relax" Nina suggested

"Sure, and wait he said yes about tonight but only if Jerome and Mitch can play to" I said

" Well say the more the merrier" Nina said

"kk" I said

~Mitch's POV~~

As I watched the girl in face cam all I thought is wow, how can a girl so young be so good at minecraft, she at least has 7,500,000 subscribers and she is really cute, but strangely Adam and her looked alike it was weird

"Mitch, hey, Mitch snap out of it" Jerome said

"huh, what" I said

"Mitch, you ok" Adam asked

"I'm fine just tired" I said

"well sleep then, Gamer rose said you guys can play tonight, so sleep "

A/N: Thank you guys so much for all the favorites, the nice comments, I could not be happier, don't forget to got to parody contest and vote for your favorite parody. over and out ~isis0107


	3. Chapter 3: 15 minutes until Skype

~Nikki's POV~

"Well Nina what time do you want to play mine craft with sky and them" I asked

"How about, 10:00 pm, does that sound good, and its 8:45 right now" Nina said

"Sounds good" I said as I sent the email

~Adam's POV~

"Well, Mitch looks like you have an hour and 15 minutes until its time to play minecraft" I said

"ok, good night" Mitch said

"Night" Me and Jerome said

~Nikki's POV~

"Ok, Nina, my sisters calling" I said

"ok" Nina said

~~~~~~~~~~~~~(means phone call)~~~~

"Hey sis" I said happily.

"Hey, Remember I'm going home in about 2 more days" Clara said

"I know, I have kept your room nice and clean" I said

"Good, how is youtube going" Clara asked

"Great, in fact I'm going to Play minecraft and Skype with skydoesminecraft in about 15 minutes" I said

"Are you kidding me" Clara screamed

"nope, how are mom and dad doing" I said

"Good, they miss you thats all" Clara said

"I have to go bye" I said

"ok bye" Clara said

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~end of call

"so how is everything" nina asked

"good, Clara is coming home in 2 days" I said

"cool, well I have to get ready for the Skype call" I said

"Ok" Nina said

~Adam's POV~

"Ok, Mitch time to wake up we are going to Skype soon with gamer rose" I said

"5 more minutes please" Mitch said

"ok, your fault not mine, Jerome come here" I said

"Ok, get ready for your 9:43 shower of ice cold" Jerome Laughed as he squirted Mitch with a squirt gun

"Ahh, cold, food what the heck" Mitch said annoyed

"Sacrifices had to be made" me Jerome screamed

"ok I'm up now what" Mitch said

"Well we are recording in 15 minutes so we need to set up" I said

A/N: so guys this is chapter 3, hope you guys like it, don't forget to check out Elements Return and Parody Contest, and I have to thank TheEderCat for this review: Sounds really cool! I can't wait to see what happens next!(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ~hands out lollypop~

Over and out isis0107


	4. Chapter 4: The Skype call

~~15 Minutes Later~~

~Nikki's POV~

"Alright are you ready for this" I asked Nina

"You know it, so who is going to call who" Nina asked excitedly

"Sky is going to call me" I said

"kk" Nina said

"Hey" Sky said

"Sup" I said

"Yolo" Nina said

"Hello" Mitch and Jerome said

"So what are we going to do now" I asked

"Well we could do cops and robbers, hunger games, or anything" Sky said

"I have to go with Cops and robbers" I said

"Nina, you ok with that" I asked

"Yup" Nina said

"Fine, its not like I wanted to play hunger games at all" Mitch complained

"Mitch, dood you have to stop acting like a 3 year old" Jerome said

"No, its to much fun" Mitch said laugh

"So whats you skin look like" Sky asked

"Well, Sky, I have blond hair with brown tips, a aqua jacket with a tardis on the back, a headset, and aqua converses" I said happily

"Ok cool, oh by the way you can call me Adam" Adam said

"kk" I said

"so can we play now" Nina whined

"can we please please please" Jerome yelled

"Jerome quite down, I can here you from up here" Adam complained

"Dood, Adam, thats called Skype" Mitch said

We all just burst out laughing, we heard a thud and Adam fell out of his chair laughing. So we all just laughed harder.

"So, gamer rose, whats your real name" Jerome asked

"Nikki, or you can call me nick" I said

"so Nikki is it ok if I record" Adam asked

"sure, only if I can" I said

"Ok" Adam said

"you guys ok with that" I asked

"Sure" Mitch said

"what ever" Jerome said

"kk" Nina said

"Ok ready 3,2,1. Hey guys Sky here for another mine craft cops and robbers video, and today I'm with ASFjerome, BajanCanadian, BluEyedGirl, and GamerRose1220. Everyone say Hi" I said loudly

"Sup" I said

"Hey" Nina said

"Hello doods" Mitch said

"Hello" Jerome said

"I know what you guys are thinking Sky why is Gamer Rose in one of your videos and who is she and blueyedgirl, well she is a famous you tuber thats almost at 8,000,000 subs, she has 7,500,000 so lets boast her up to 8, oh and blueyedgirl, is just her friend. So Gamer Rose what is cops and robbers exactly" Adam asked

"Cops and robbers is a game where there is one cop and the rest are robbers, the robbers have to try and escape the boat before the cop kill there face. Im sorry for the worst explanation ever" I said

"Bad, that was pretty good" Adam said

"I vote the fluffy as cop" Mitch said

"I second that action" Nina laughed

Next thing we know Jerome's character had 3 people punching him

"Hey, guys you know I have legs" Jerome said

"we know its just more fun to punch you" I said

~~30 minutes later~~

"Thank you guys for watching lets see if we can get 20,000 likes and don't forget to watch gamer rose's channel its awesome. This sky and I will see you later recruits" Adam said ending off his video

"Thanks for letting me play with you guys and record" I said

"no problem" Adam said

"So, I have to go" Is said

"Ok, same time tomorrow" Adam asked

"Cant I have to pick up my sister or editor from the air port" I said

"wait your little sister animated and edited your videos" Adam asked surprised

"yes why you don't like them" I said

"No its just she is like 10 or 11 because in your house tour video I saw her and she was really young" Adam said

"your right she's young but incredibly smart" I said

"So than How about Wednesday" Adam asked

"can do got to go bye" I said

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~call ended

~Adam's POV~

"so that was fun" I said

"her friend was cute" Jerome said

"No, dood we only just meet them" Mitch said

"ok" Jerome said

"So weed need to have her over some time" Mitch said

"ya, she lives in Bellingham" Jerome said

"well the some time we should invite her and her sister" I said

A/N: hope you guys liked the super long chapter, I know I did. Just letting you know now there will be a plot twist(evil laugh muhuhahahaha)

Over and out ~isis0107


	5. Chapter 5: Old friend, new meeting

~Nikki's POV~

I woke up early to go get my sister from the airport, a little to early. I'm not an morning person. So I got dressed in my normal fall wear, a aqua hoodie with skinny jeans and aqua high top converses, and off I went. I had to wear a hoodie because of fans, Clara, Nina, and all do in public. I had to take a taxi, because my car was in the shop again.

~30 minutes later~

"Hello, Nikki speaking how can I help you" I said tiredly

"Hey, nick I'm landing now, how far are you" Clara asked

"I'm walking in right now" I said"Oh, ok see ya bye" she said

"bye" I said

I was walking to go pick up my sister and I saw someone very familiar, she had long curly dark brown, brown eyes, and glasses, she wore a light blue t-shirt and black snickers. I thought it was Olivia, but it couldn't be she moved to New Jersey after high school, yet it was.

"Hey, excuse me are you Olivia Rondeau" I said kindly

"yes, why" Olivia said

"It's me, Nikki Shane, best friends for like ever" I said

"Are you kidding me, Nikki it's been forever, how's Clara, and who's life" Olivia said

"I know right, the reason I'm here is because I'm pick Clara up, life is good, I started a youtube channel called Gamer Rose, I'm almost at 8 millions subs and did a video with skydoesminecraft" I said

"Cool" she said

we exchanged phone numbers and Skype and stuff. Then we were on our way. I finally found my sister and we where on our way home

A/N: sorry for the sort chapter, it's just a filler. Over and out ~isis0107


	6. Chapter 6: Almost time for Q&A

A/N: Hey guys bring another chapter because of the awesome people that loves this story, thanks so much! :)

~2 months later, and several videos with gamer rose~

~Adam's POV~

"so guys I sent gamer rose a email asking if see can come and visit for a few days she has not respond yet" I said

"Well all we can do is wait" Mitch said

"Hey adam she has just reached 8 million subs, ask here if she wants to do a Q&A" Jerome said

"Not a bad idea" I said

"Ok" I Jerome said

~Nikki's POV~

"so clara do you want to do some editing" I said

"Yes! why do you think I come home early, I want to finsh let it go mine craft parody so badly" Clara said happily

"Ok then I will record me singing and you can edit it in k" I said

"K" Clara said

(if you want to see my parody for let him go check out Parody contest on my account)

"Hey, clara is okay if we went to stay a few days with skydoesminecraft" I asked

"Yes,Yes,YES!" She screamed

"oh, and go to twitter and ask the fans for questions for me, and skydoesminecraft for a Q&A" I Said

"sure can do" clara said

~Adam's POV~

"I have great news, she's coming to visit in about 5 days" I said

"Cool" Mitch said

"Cant wait to meet here in real life" Jerome

"She said she was going to do a Q&A tonight with us" I said

"Sounds cool what time" Jerome asked

"She said about 8:30ish" I said

"Ok we will talk to her later" I said

A/N: Heres the chapter, for the Q&A i will like to have some of the fans leave questions so

Name:

Who for(adam,jerome,mitch,or nikki):

Question:

Thanks for reading, Over and out ~isis0107


	7. Chapter 7: Q&A and a surprise

~Nikki's POV~

"Clara are you ready to Skype with me for our Q&A" I said

"I'm ready as I will ever be" Clara said excitedly

"Ok, I will call Adam now" I said

"Hey" Adam said

"Sup, ready for your first Q&A" Mitch

"yes I am, I had my fans post questions for us, and my sister will read the questions" I said

"kK" Jerome said

"Let's start, Nikki you record k" Jerome said

"hey guys Gamer Rose here with my first Q&A, all today I had you guys my fans post questions on twitter for us. Today I'm with Skydoesminecraft, ASFJerome, and BajanCanadian, so are you guys ready" I said

"yep" Jerome said

"sure" Adam said

"lezz do dis" Mitch said

"ok sis starts us off" I said

" first question is from Kelsey and it's for Adam, what's your favorite color" Clara said

"ok, um, blue I guess, next question" Adam yelled

"Second question is from Hannah and it's for Jerome, what do you like to do when your not recording videos" Clara said

"We'll I like to hang out with my friends, edit videos, and watch videos, and skype with friends" Jerome said

~20 questions later~

"our next one is from Samantha and it's for Mitch, do you like anyone? If so, is she in the room with you" Clara read

"um, ok does over skype count" Mitch said nervously

"Yes" Clara said

"Ok, then yes" Mitch said

"Next one if from June it's for Nikki, do you have do you have any crushes on any you tubers, ha ha Nikki"

"Oh, um sort of, yes" I said nervously

"who" all of us said

"MITCH" I yelled

"Ok the next one is for Adam from Jerome, Adam, when are you going to tell Nikki she is invited to join team crafted" Clara read excitedly!

A/N: cliffhanger, oh no, must wait, over and out ~isis0107


	8. Chapter 8: Im In TEAM CRAFTED!

~Adam's POV~

"what really, Jerome" Nikki said

"Dude, what the heck" I said

"Some one had to tell her" Jerome said

"Well ya really, we all have to check with the rest of the team crafted and thats about it" Mitch said

"Ok, and Mitch, can we Skype later by ourselves, we have stuff to talk about" Nikki said

"Ok" Mitch said

"So, why don't we bring Ty, Jason, Ian, and Quentin into call" Jerome said

"On it now" I said

"Wait, can I bring in my friends so they can talk" Nikki said

"Sure" Jerome said

"Yolo" Olivia said

"Sup" Nina said

"Hey doods" Ian said

"what up" Jason said

"Hey" Quentin said

"Hey" Ty said

"SKYLOX" Clara, Nina, and Olivia yelled

we all broke out laughing

"So, thats what you meant when you said your friends are random" I said

"Yup" Nikki said

"So what are we here for, and wait Nicole is that you" Jason said

"Well um, wait who is Nicole" Mitch said

"Me, me and jason dated in middle school, but then he moved, so we broke up" Nikki said

"Wow, sad back story" Jerome said

"You haven't heard half of it" Nikki and Jason said at the same time

"So what are we here for" Ian asked

"Well we wanted to bring Gamer rose or Nikki into the team" I said

"Im cool with that" Jason said

"Ok, first some questions" Ty said

"Ok, so what are we here for" Nina and Olivia said

"To help me" Nikki said

"Ok" Olivia said

"So question number 1, How long have you been a you tuber" Ian said

"About a year or so" Nikki said

"Next question, how many subs" Quentin said

"8,000,000 now" Nikki said

"Last question, is Quentin a fish or amphibian" Ty said while laughing

"Fish" Nikki said

"AM NOT" Quentin yelled

"ARE SO" we all yelled

"ok, let us talk about this" Ty said

"Sure, Nina, Olivia lets leave this call and lets go into our own and play mine craft" Nikki said

"K" Nina said

"sure" olivia said

~Nikki's POV~

ok wow I might be in team crafted, wow. I can't believe Jason still remembers me.

"So what mini game" Nina asked

"hide and seek" I said

~45 minutes later~

~Adam's POV~

"So, what do you guys think" I said

"I approve" Ty said

"She agrees Quentin's a fish, I approve" Ian said

"AM NOT" Quentin yelled

"I approve all the way to the stars" Jason said

"Mitch and have all ready approved right"Jerome said

"right" Mitch said

"She's ok I guess" Quentin said

"Come on" we all said

"ok fine I approve" quentin said

a series of yeahs went of then we called Nikki

~Nikki's POV~

"ok, guys the team is calling I have to go" I said

"Ok bye" Nina said

"Bye" Bye

~Adam's POV~

"hey guys" Nikki said

(cricket noises for a long wait lol)

"Your in" Ty said finally

"Really, are you pranking me" Nikki said

"Nope, you are in" Jason repeated

"Yaaaaa! Im In TEAM CRAFTED!" Nikki yelled

A/N: Hey guys hope you like the new chapter and don't forget to go to parody contest and vote. Over and out ~isis0107


	9. Chapter 9:sorry

hey guys sorry I have not been posting I have been extremely busy. I will be updating some more today, but in fall it will be few days between post I'm sorry over and out ~isis0107


	10. Chapter 10: Will you

~Ty's POV~(Finally a new POV)

"your in" I said

"are you pranking me" Nikki said

"No" I said

"Im In TEAM CRAFTED" Nikki yelled

~Clara's POV~

wow, my sisters in team crafted, I'm so proud of her. Wait if she's in team crafted, and I'm here editor does that mean I'm in to, probably, yes!

"sis are you ok" Nikki said

"ya" I said

~Nikki's POV~

"so are you still coming to visit" Adam said

"heck ya, can you guys go while me and mitch talk"

"Sure" they all said

~Mitch's POV~

"so now that they all left what do you want to talk about"

"well, during the Q&A you said you liked a girl over Skype, was that me" Nikki said nervously

"Yes, and you said you liked me" I said

"ya, so" Nikki said

"w-will you go out with me" Mitch said

A/N: CLiFFHANGER!


	11. Chapter 11: yes and on the road again

~Nikki's POV~

"yes"

"really, great, can we keep this between us right now, we will tell the others when you come to visit this Thursday, we'll I got to go, good night love you" Mitch said kindly

"night love you" I said kindly ending the Skype call

"so my sister and BajanCanadian are going out great" Clara said

"OMG! Clara what the heck are you doing you nearly gave me a heart attack" I yelled

"we'll you are in the recording room, and I need to get my pillows from earlier" Clara said annoyed

"ok, please don't tell anyone, me and Mitch will announce it to everyone Thursday or Friday whenever the meeting is" I said while begging

"ok fine" Clara said

"we'll go get some sleep we have to clean the house tomorrow and get ready for our yard sale in a few weeks k" I said

"k, night" Clara said

"night" I said

sisters, they can't help themselves

~time skip to Thursday at 12:00~

"ok Clara got everything ready" I yelled from across the house

"yes even the recording stuff" Clara said

"ok make sure your iPads charged we have a 1 hour to an hour and a half drive" I said

"All charged and ready to go" Clara said

"ok let's go, I called Adam before we got in the car and got his address" I said

"cool" Clara said play minecraft pe

"lezz go" I said

~time skip to 2:00 and in Adams neighbor hood~

"ok wake up, we're here" I said to a sleeping Clara

"huh, what" Clara said

"we are here" I said

~Adam's POV~

I was watching tv when I heard someone knocking on my door

"alright I'm coming" I yelled

when I opened the door I found Nikki and her sister

"hey" Nikki said happily

nikki had a aqua hoodie, with a pretty purple shirt underneath, she had skinny jeans on and had brown boats, hear hair was down and she had brown hair like me and eyes, and her hair had aqua highlights in it

"hey you want to come in" I asked

"yes" she said

A/N: hey, I hope you liked the long chapter, and go help one of my internets beasties little brothers page he is called TrickRick please go help him out, over and out ~isis0107


	12. Chapter 12: Finally

~Nikki's POV~

"so hey"

"sup, how was your trip" Adam asked

"good, long, but good" I said happily

"we'll looks like someone's tired, let me show you to your room" Adam said kindly

"ya, she took a nap in the car, hey when is the team crafted meeting" I asked

"tomorrow, why" Adam said

"no reason" I said

"we'll just to let you know, Mitch and Jerome are coming to stay to" Adam said

"cool" I said

~Mitch's POV~

I got a text from Nikki when she got to Adam's place, I was nervous, because she could get lost and all, but it was relived when I heard she was there, I knew she was in good hands.

"hello Mitch speaking"

"hey Mitch, how far are you from Adams place" Nikki asked

"about two miles why" I asked

"We'll because I wanted to do some boyfriend vs girlfriend hunger games, but we won't post it until the team knows and the fans know k" Nikki said happily

"k, got to go, I will see you in about 5 minutes" I said

"k bye" Nikki said

~Nikki's POV~

when I was done talking to Mitch, I decided to unpack and relax, then I heard someone behind me.

"who were you talking to"Adam said strangely

"Mitch why" I said nervously

"no reason" Adam said

"we'll, ok I have to finish setting everything up" I said

"ok, hey I have a question for you" Adam said

"ya" I said

"what was life like while growing up" Adam said

"I will tell you, Jerome, and Mitch late" I said starting to cry

"oh, I didn't mean to upset you" Adam said kindly

"it's ok, some things I have been holding in for to long" I said

"ok, we'll I'm going to order pizza what kind do you like" Adam said

"don't care, hey I here someone at your door" I said

"oh, that must be Mitch, talk to you later"Adam said walking away

~Mitch's POV~

I had finally arrived and Adam was taking so long to get the door.

"Adam can you come open the door" I said

"Adam I got it" Nikki said kindly

"Hey beautiful" Mitch said

"shhhhhh, hey we don't need Adam to know yet, he is already suspecting something" Nikki said quietly

"ok" I said happily

"hey dood" Adam said

"sup" I said

just then I heard some honking behind us and there was Jerome

"hey dood" I said

"hey" Jerome said

"we'll since we never fully introduced each other, hi I'm Nikki" Nikki said kindly

"sup, I'm Jerome" he said we'll hiding a laugh

well then everyone had enough of trying to hide there laugh, everyone just burst out laughing

"we'll I have to go finish setting my recording stuff, so see ya later, oh and Adam tell them what's going to happen later" as Nikki ran up stairs to her room with sleeping clara

~Adam's POV~

"so guys, since I asked earlier what Nikki's life was like growing up, she is going to tell us later

"ok" Mitch and Jerome said

~time skip to later~

~Nikki's POV~

so when I went down stairs I saw everyone watching tv so I went down and sat between Adam and Mitch they all turned to me

"all right fine, here is my back story" I said almost crying remembering my past

"ok" Clara said

"just let it go" Jerome said

"let it go, let it go, can't hold it back anymore" Adam, Mitch and Clara sung

"wow, can't I go a day without hearing a frozen song" Jerome complained

"nope, now continue Nikki" Mitch said

"Ok well-

A/N: cliffhanger dun dun daa


	13. Chapter 13: The Past

~Nikki's POV~

"ok well, when I was young my parents died in a fire, I was only 4 when this happened, I had an older brother he was 7 he died in the fire, his name was Adam. The police took me to an orphanage in Portland, I was hated at the orphanage, always bullied and hated, then I was adopted my a family about 3 years ago, that's where Clara came in, well I was done with being bullied so I started my youtube channel about a year and a half ago, I got subscribers fast and boom, I got to meet all of you" I said

"well then where does Jason fit into all of this" Jerome asked

"oh ya, at the orphanage, I had to go to a school, that's where I got to meet Nina and Olivia, I was always bullied but I had Nina and Olivia to stop it before anything got bad, one day Nina and Olivia both got sick and they weren't there to help me so when I was being bullied, Jason came one day stating he had enough of them bulling me and he beat them up, in middle school we started dating, and then right before high school started he had to move so we broke up, and that's about it" I said

"wait you said your parents died in a fire when you were 4" Adam said

"ya so"

"well my parents died in a fire when I was 7, the police said my little sister Nicole died in the fire along with my parents, so it could be possible that you are that Nicole, i mean we both look alike, both act alike, and have the same parent death so you could be my little sister" Adam said happily

"we'll that's true, you guys should go to the doctors and see if it is true, I mean like go get blood test and stuff" Jerome said

"we'll it's been a crazy day lets go to bed" Mitch said

"ok night" we all said

A/N: wow, could Nikki actually have found her long lost brother, only I know the answer muhaha !


	14. Chapter 14: The Meeting

~Nikki's POV~

I was sitting in my bed, just thinking about what Adam just said, it puzzled me. Then someones voice broke threw my thoughts

"pssst, sis go to sleep stop talking to yourself" Clara said

"I can't, what Adam just said, how could I, I possible just found my long lost brother" I said

"I know, its probably hard to sleep but just close your eyes and relax" Clara said calmly

"ok, night" I said

"Night" Clara said

~Time skip to Friday morning~

I woke unhappily to the sound of an alarm clock

"Shut up, stupid thing" I yelled

"Well good morning to you to" I heard Clara complain

"sorry, not a morning person" I said

"well hope you are now, you have 20 minutes to get ready for the Team Crafted meeting" Clara said

"WHAT"

"tic-toc, goes the clock, 19 minutes left" Clara taunted

"I get it" I said

I jumped in the shower and got dressed in a skinny jeans, a aqua jean jacket with a navy blue shirt underneath, with aqua converse, and but my hair in a french braid. By the time I was done Clara was already to go. We grabbed breakfast in the car, and we went to the meeting. We got there about ten minutes later.

"Were here" I said

"Finally, that was like forever" Clara complained

"Nope, only ten minutes" I said

"Can we go in now" Clara said

"Yes" I said

~Ten minutes later~

"So which way is it again" I asked

"Left, then right, then room number 107" Clara said

right as we walked by a hotel room a family walked out and we heard a scream

"OMG, ITS GAMER ROSE, AHHHHH" A group of girls yelled

"Hi" I said

"Omg, Hi im Isabelle, and this is my friend, Amy, and Melody, and we are huge fans, we have been your fans since the day you started youtube, and we would love autographs" Isabelle said

"Ok, well thanks iI appreciate the support" I said

I signed there phone cases and went on my way, then I felt someone grad me right before I got the the room

"Guess who" Some one said

"I don't know" I said as the mystery person said

"Let me give you a hint, my name starts with a m" He said

"Mitch, hey we need to go the meeting before anyone knows" I said

"Alright, we are telling them today right" Mitch said

"No, we will when the time is right" I said

"ok, everyone is already there, I went to come look for you" Mitch said

"Well lets go" I said

"Come on more walking" Clara complained

"Yes, It right here" Mitch said

"Oh" Clara said

when we walked into the room the meeting was just about to start, I heard a series of hey's and hi's

"Hey guys" I said

"Well look who we have here" Adam said in a mocking tone

"Hey, I thought you guys were going to wake me up" I said

"We did, sorta, They had me walk in well you and Clara were sleeping and put the clock on" Jerome said

"Oh" I said

"Can the meeting start now, I didn't have breakfast, and I'm hungry" Ian complained

"Yes" Adam said

"So what are we here for" Jason said

"Well to talk about welcoming Nikki and minecon" Adam said

"Ok" ty said

"So how is the booth going to work this year" Quentin said

"Well first we need to notify the person who is setting up minecon to have Gamer Rose's booth not there because she is with us now" Ty said

"Well, the problem with that is that um I don't have a booth at minecon" I said

"Wait, What" Ty yelled

"You have 8 million subscribers and you have NEVER been invited to minecon" Ian yelled

"ya so" I said

"You should have had a booth a minecon awhile ago" Jason said

"Ya so" I said again

"Well, then you will be with us this year for minecon, have you ever been to minecon" Mitch said

"Always wanted but my "Parents" would never let me" I said

"Oh ok, well you will have the best time" Jerome said

"ok, when are we going to tell the fans" Quentin said

"today, you all come over and we do a vlog" Adam said

"Cool" Mitch said

"ok, well me and Adam have to go to the doctor for something" I said

"why" Ty, Quentin, Jason, and Ian said

"well will explain later" Adam and I said

A/N: hey guys, hope you like the chapter, over and out ~isis0107


	15. Chapter 15: The doctors office

~Nikki's POV~

~time skip to the doctors office~

"Adam you ok, you look pale" I said nervously

"Ya, just nervous" Adam said

"well we will be out of here in no time" I said

"ok, why aren't you worried about Clara" Adam asked

"I am, but I know Mitch and the guys will take care of her" I said happily

"Ok, well lets get this over with" Adam said

"Mr. Dahlburg, and Miss Shane" The Nurse said

"Alright lets go" I said

~tim skip 5 minutes~

"All right one, two three, all done" The Nurse said

"Wow that was fast" I said

"ya, how long until we get the results" Adam asked

"About a week, and you are free to go" The Nurse said

"Great thanks" We said and left

~Time skip 3 hours~

"So you guys ready for the vlog" Jason said

"YES" everyone said

"Ok three, two, one Hey guys Team Crafted here, and we are doing a very important vlog so you might notice Gamer Rose here, and you guys are probably thinking Guys why is Gamer Rose here, well Mitch can answer that" Adam said

"Wait, What, well she is here because Ian finish" Mitch said

"Huh, What well um she is here because, Ty finish" Ian said

"Oh come on can someone say it before I lose my mind" Adam yelled

"I thought you already had lost your mind" I said behind a laugh

"Thats true but since no one is going to say it, GAMER ROSE IS IN TEAM CRAFTED!" Adam yelled

"I was going to but, I um I don't know"

we all then broke out laughing

"Well thanks guys for watching, please like favorite comment, goodbye" Jerome said finishing off

A/N: Oh no, when will Adam and nikki get the results only I knew, Oh and be warned only 10 chapters left before part one is over, then it will be a week before the next one ~over and out isis0107


	16. Chapter 16: A busy morning

~Nina's POV~

Its been about a week since I heard from Nikki, Im getting nervous. I hope she is ok.

~Nikki's POV~

"CLARA CAN YOU GET THE RECORDING STUFF" I yelled

"SUR LET MW FINISH SOME EDITING" Clara yelled

"KK" I yelled

"THATS ENOUGH YELLING" Jerome yelled

"YES DAD" I yelled mockingly

"SHUT UP, AND NOW MORE YELLING" Jerome yelled

"YES SIR, I THOUGHT YOU SAID NO MORE YELLING" I Yelled

"REALLY, MITCH IS THIS WHAT IS LIKE HAVING A SISTER" Jerome said

"DONT BRING ME IN THIS" Mitch yelled

"THATS ENOUGH" Adam yelled angrily

"YES SIR" We all yelled

Then we all burst out laughing. We all walked out to the living room and started talking

"so who started the yelling anyway" Adam asked

"Nikki" Jerome, Mitch, and Clara said

"Hey, why you guys throw me under the bus like that" I said

"well no more yelling, why did you start yelling anyway" Adam asked

"so I can record, telling the fans I'm in team crafted" I said

"Ok well then go record" Adam said

"Alright then" I said happily

~timeskip to after setting up for recording~

"Hey guys Gamer Rose here, I have some BIG NEWS, if you haven't seen the team crafted version if this video, go check it out in the description below. Well the news is that Im In TEAM CRAFTED! YAAAAAA! So leave a comment, hit that like button, this is Gamer Rose over and out" I said ending my video

~time skip 1 hour later~

"So how did recording go" Adam asked

"Good, I just did a vlog, about me in team crafted" I said

"Ok well great, so see ya later" Adam said

"K bye" I said

~? POV~

"So that new girl Nikki is taking my place, as team crafted #1 friend thats a girl, well I'll see about that" I said angrily

A/N: uh oh, who is the new girl, what is she going to do, 9 more chapters. over and out ~isis0107

P.S. tell me who you think the girl is and what she is going to do


	17. Chapter 17: Going Home

~Time skip to Sunday~

"Nikki's POV~

Today Clara and I are leaving to go back home in Bellingham. My plan was to leave yesterday but we had to much fun, and I stayed 1 more night. On friday its my birthday, Clara and I are planning to go to an arcade, I'm so EXCITED!

"Nick, ready to go" Clara asked

"Ya, go say goodbye to everyone, and on the way home we have to stop at staples to get some school supplies for you, school starts Tuesday remember" I said

"Oh right, but how am I going to edit your videos, and remember our agreement, if I get good grades I can make my own youtube channel" Clara said

"Yep, but keep your grades consist" I said

"kk" Clara said

I walked down stairs to say good bye to Adam, Jerome, and Mitch, but when I got there, there was a note saying good bye, and see ya soon ad it was signed by all three. I was honestly heartbroken, but I knew they were busy with minecon and stuff so, I left then a note saying bye see you soon and stuff and clara and I left.

~?'s POV~

I got in my car and followed Nikki home, when I got there, I saw her go into a fancy town house with her sister, I waited till they went to sleep before I went inside.

~Clara's POV~

I was sleeping peacefully until I heard a big crash coming from the kitchen, so all I could do was go tell Nikki

~Nikki's POV~

I woke up out of a deep sleep and I heard a big bang, I ran to see if Clara was ok

"Sis you ok" we said the same time

"ya, what was that" Clara asked

"I don't know but go into my room and lock the door" I whisper yelled

"Sis, no don't leave me in there by myself" Clara whined

"Clara, I need to see what it was, and if its a threat, I need you safe, ok" I said

"Ok" Clara said

I walked down stairs and found a girl with reddish brownish hair, she was wearing a navy blue tank top, with a brown leather jacket, she was wearing skinny jeans and had brown ankle boots, she had a red scarf, she had a familiar sounding voice but I could not put my finger on it

"Hello Nikki, remember me" She said

"No, and what are you doing in my house" I said angrily

"well my question to you is Why are you taking MY friends" She said

"Im not, and now answer my question, who are you" I said again

"Well does the name Amanda ring a bell" Amanda said

~flashback~

when I was in sixth grade I was bullied very often, by Amanda Richardson, the most popular girl in school. She hated me four some reason. Then Jason and Nina saved me, and I was never bullied again

~End of flashback~

"Amanda Richardson, what the heck are you doing here" I yelled

"Getting payback" Amanda said

A/N: Uh oh, what is amanda going to do to nikki, is clara going to call for help, 8 more chapters till ending of part one ~over and out isis0107


	18. Chapter 18: Hospital

~Nikki's POV~

"What do you mean getting payback" I said

"We'll turns out that Team Crafted has a new girl by the name of Gamer Rose" Amanda said

"ok so why do you care, I'm happy in team crafted, and they never mention you ever being invited" I said

"we'll then, maybe this will jog your memory" Amanda said as she pulled out a knife

The I felt a sharp pain in my right arm, all I did was scream, when I looked at my arm I had a cut so deep I could see my bone, it was about 4 inches long.

"do you remember now" Amanda said evilly

then I felt a sharp pain in my left.

Meanwhile in Nikki's room

~Clara's POV~

all I was hearing was screaming and evil laughing, I called someone for back up, I saw Nikki's phone and decided to call Adam.

"Adam how fast can you get to our house" I yelled

"I'm heading there now why" Adam asked confused

"we'll someone or something came into our house, and Nikki told me to stay in her room and lock the door, and all I hear is screaming and evil laughing, I'm scared, please come help" I panicked

"ok I'm coming, call Nina and Olivia, you need all the help you can get" Adam yelled

so I call ed everyone, when I peaked out of the room and saw Nikki on the ground with huge cuts on her arms and legs, she was laying there limp. Then I heard a yell at the door, and this weird girl answered

~Nina's POV~

I was sitting playing minecraft and I got a call from Nikki, but when I answered there was a panicked Clara instead, she said that I needed to come over right away, and I ran into my car and drove to her house as fast as I could.

~Olivia's POV~

I was painting a picture when I got a call from Nina saying that Nikki was in trouble, so I ran into my car and drove as fast as I could

~Adam's POV~

I was driving to Nikki's neighborhood to surprise her on her birthday when I got a call from Clara saying that someone or something broke in and Nikki was in trouble. When I got there, the door was locked.

"Open this door now" I yelled

Then Nina and Olivia arrived

"Is she ok" Nina asked

"Open the door" Olivia screamed

~Amanda's POV~

"Oh looks like you have guest,you want to look your best, so why don't you have some make up on" I said evilly

then I took the knife and had a big scratch on her face. Then I opened the door and I was pushed over by Adam, Nina, and Olivia.

~Nikki's POV~

I saw everyone come running to me, Nina stopped and beat up Amanda, then called 911. I don't remember much of that night, but I know that my friends were there for me.

~time skip to Friday~

~Adam's POV~

It was Nikki's birthday! I was going to surprise her with a party at her house but she stuck in the hospital, for a few days so The team and I were going to come and visit her, we all pitched in and bought her a new laptop. Nina, Olivia and Clara made a cake, Mitch got her flowers for some reason. We walked into her hospital room, and all went in and started singing happy birthday, we had cake. Nikki had a cast on her arm and stitches on her arms and legs, and her face nearly had a cut so it shouldn't scar. We all played some minecraft did a vlog, and then we all left except Mitch and Clara.

A/N: hey guys hope you like the chapter because 7 more chapters left, and thanks guys for almost 1,000 views! I never thought my story would get this far thanks so much!

over and out ~isis0107


	19. Chapter 19: Hunger Games

~Nikki's POV~

So I was stuck in the hospital on my birthday just great. The doctors said since I had huge cuts I have to stay, and my broken arm does not help. Yet the team came and visited me, we talked, had cake, and did a vlog saying what happen, and I got the best present ever, a new laptop! When everyone left the only two that stayed was Mitch and Clara, Clara had to stay, no one was watching her, Mitch wanted to record the boyfriend vs. girlfriend hunger games.

"so we tell the fans then the team" I said

"ya, but we need to get your laptop set up" Mitch said happily

~15 minutes later~

"All done, you ready" Mitch asked

"Well as ready as I can knowing I will lose hunger games" I said

then me and Mitch just laughed quietly

"three two one, hey guys gamer rose here and today we are starting a new series called boyfriend vs. girlfriend hunger games, some of you might be asking who is my boyfriend, well I will have him answer that" I said

"hey doods" Mitch said

"so ya, what server Mitch" I said happily

"Nexus duh" Mitch said

~30 minutes later~

"thanks guys for watching please remember to slap dat like button, this is gamer rose"

"and Mitch" he said interrupting my outro

"as I was saying this is gamer rose over and out" I said ending my video

" so that was fun, right" Mitch said

"defiantly" I said

"we'll I was wondering if you would like to go see the new transformer movie sometime" Mitch said

"heck ya, I love transformers (really go see the new transformer movie, it's so EPIC)" I said

"great, we'll I have to go home, see ya tomorrow" Mitch said

"alright night" I said

A/N: hey guys here's another chapter, tell me if you think Amanda got what she deserved, and I had an idea of making a whole story about Nikki's past, called That's what friends are for, and it will explain her past a little bit more, please tell me what you think, oh and 6 more chapters till end of book 1, over and out ~isis0107


	20. Chapter 20: The End is just the Begining

please sit back and relax this is a long chapter :) and the last

~1 week later~

~Nikki's POV~

Its been a week since Amanda almost killed me, I'm doing a lot better now, I have four scars and still have my cast for my arm. Today the results for the test me and Adam took are supposed to come in, and also me and Mitch are going to the movies today, well Jerome and Jason watch Clara.

"You ready" asked Mitch

"You bet, Clara behave and remember who is in charge ok" I said

"k, bye have fun" Clara said

~time skip to movie theater~

"So we are seeing transformers, right" I said

"ya, it's supposed really good" Mitch said happily

so when we got to the theater there was almost no one there, so me and Mitch got popcorn and stuff, went into the theater, but when we got there, you can never believe who else was there... Ian and Jerome!

"what the heck are you guys doing here, and Jerome aren't you supposed to be watching Clara with Jason" I whisper screamed

"I know but I forgot that I promised to go see transformers with Ian today and I left Ty and Adam to take my place" Jerome said happily

"and when we went in the car all we heard was laughing from inside so I guess they were having fun" Ian said

"well ok" Mitch and I said

~Jerome's POV~

"dood why are we here anyway" Ian asked

"well I watch Mitch's channel a lot and he updated a video called boyfriend vs. girlfriend hunger games, and his girlfriend is Nikki" I said

"first of all stalker, second of all why haven't they told us" Ian said

"we'll Nikki is new so maybe that's why, or maybe because of Adam could be Nikki's brother, but is he found out after they found out if they are related he is going to kill Mitch" I said

"good point, hey has Nikki meet bashur, or brotato yet" Ian asked

"not that I know of, so no" I said

"ok, well that's going to have to change since we are going to minecon, your right, but can we please watch the movie now" Iancomplained

"yes" I said

~Mitch's POV~

I had a bad feeling about Jerome and Ian being there, also I noticed in my comments section of my video a person called I'm watching you Mitch, he said that he was going to be at the movies the same time as me and with a friend of mine, so it could be Jerome and Ian

"hey you ok" a calm voice broke through my thoughts

"ya, just thinking" I said trying not to worry her

~time skip to the end of the movie~

"wow that movie was the BEST" Nikki said happily

"ya, it would be awesome to be in a movie" I said

"so what do you want to do now" Nikki said

"um, I don't know, do you got any ideas" I said

"well we could go by sweet frog and get ice cream, I'll pay" Nikki said

"ok"

~time skip to sweet frog(sorry for all the time skips)~

"so I was thinking, I wanted to do a horror map in minecraft and I wanted to know if you wanted to be there" Nikki said

"I would love to" I said

then we heard a scream

"omg it's Gamer Rose and BajanCanadian" a girl yelled

"hi sorry for my daughter" a women said

"it's fine, were used to it by now" Nikki said calmly

"hi I'm Emily, and can you sign my jacket" Emily said

"sure, I have a sharpie right here" I said

"thank you so much" Emily said as she left

"we'll ready to go home" I said

"ya, what horror map do you want to do" Nikki asked

"the orphanage" I said

"please no" Nikki said

"why" I said calmly

"life, the past but I guess I can try it, just please don't leave me" Nikki said nervously

"ok I will not leave your skins side" I said

we both laughed, we got home and I said hi to Clara, Ty, Jason, and Adam, I told them me and Mitch are doing a horror map so they stayed down stairs watching a movie quietly

~time skip to getting ready to record the orphanage(sorry again, this is one of the last time skips in part one)~

~Nikki's POV~

"so who is going to do the intro" I asked

"you" Mitch said

"ok ready three, two, one, hey guys Gamer Rose here, and today I'm with my boyfriend Mitch, and today we are doing the horror map the orphanage by remo (I really did this map with one of my friends, it's extremely scary)" I said

"so you ready" Mitch asked

"does the doctor die (doctor who reference)" I said

"no I think" Mitch said

"we'll the lezz do dis" I said

we played for a little while than we finally finished recording, and Adam called us

"hey people let's go out for dinner, and Nikki you have mail" Adam yelled

"yay food" Ty yelled

"I'm starving" Jason said

"ok I'm going to get ready and get the mail"

"Ok" everyone said

~time skip to restaurant(last time skip in I'm In TEAM CRAFTED*starts crying a river, lol*)~

"so how did the video go" Ty asked

"good I was scared to death the whole time" Mitch said

"we'll I was I was walking slowly with Mitch behind me and came to a door and boom a face pops out" I explained

"I did that map once I was so scared I could not go to sleep that night" Adam said

we all burst out laughing, we all ordered, and they said our food will be out in 15-20 minutes.

"so what does your mail say" Jason asked

"why do you need to know" I said

"we'll maybe because the letter for Adam and you might be in there" Mitch said

"what are you talking about" Jason and Ty asked

"we'll a while back when we just meet Nikki and she came over, she told us about her past and turns outs that she and Adam might be brother and sister" Mitch explained

"what you never told us" Ty and Jason yelled

"ya because we didn't know who you would handle it" Adam said

"ok" they both said

"well are you going to look" Ty asked

"ok, Clara, Clara, Clara, me" I said

"we'll what is the one for you from" Jason asked

"the hospital" I said

"wow, ok I'm nervous, and wow Clara gets a lot of mail" Adam said

"we'll we've moved a lot and she has a lot of pen pals" I said

"can you just read the stupid letter already" Mitch said

"ok, ok, ok. You have taken a blood test blah blah blah, the results have come in blah blah blah weird stuff a ha, it's say the test came back positive" I said with my jaw dropped

"So, you guys are brother and sister" Ty, Jason, and Mitch said

"yes" Adam and I said

The End is only the beginning, so just wait for part two

!IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE MUST READ!

A/N: hey guys, this is the last chapter in Im In TEAM CRAFTED! Sorry I had to end it 5 chapters early but I felt that it was the best thing to do, so I have good news, the good news is that there is going to be a part two, and that I'm doing a doing a story on Nikki's past, called A Heartbreak of a Past, and I'm finally going to be writing the parody contests winning songs story called Counting Diamonds, and writing some more in The Elements Return, and part two to Im In TEAM CRAFTED is called Me, My brother, and Youtube, yes I know it's the title to a story I tried writing, but this time it's different, but I'm not going to start that until next Friday, also I have to thank you guys for 1,300 views! I never thought that this many people would have read my story, because if you look behind each number is a person, so ya over and out ~isis0107

p.s. Please tell me what I should call you guys, since some authors address there readers with things, and like Jason address his viewer by calling them stars tell me what you want me to call you guys


End file.
